


wear socks (while baring your soul)

by unbreakable_groundriot



Series: Jack Kline's Motorcycle Boyfriend [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Confused Jack Kline, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Jack Kline's Motorcycle Boyfriend, M/M, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbreakable_groundriot/pseuds/unbreakable_groundriot
Summary: Jack nods slowly. Whether he truly gets what Castiel wants him to understand is a mystery. "Can I have some candy?" His smile is watery. "And...Can I go out tonight?"Castiel chuckles. Jack is...Jack. "Yes to the candy. Maybe to going out and you have to ask Dean.""Oh, man..."Or the one where Jack realizes nothing lasts forever.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Jack Kline's Motorcycle Boyfriend [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037862
Comments: 8
Kudos: 177





	wear socks (while baring your soul)

Jack has way more dads than most Nephilim his age so he has a lot of guardians to ask when he needs to join a website or leave the bunker without them.

He also has a boyfriend who drives an old motorcycle and hunts monsters for a living. He’s tall and he likes beer (but no drinking and driving) and he loves greasy burgers. He has a leather jacket that he lets Jack wear and he seems to always be touching him somehow.

For what it’s worth Castiel likes the young man. He’s very polite and very helpful around the bunker. He calls them all “Mr. Winchester” and no one had bothered to tell him that Castiel doesn't technically have a surname. Hearing sounds nice, however, and makes Dean blush.

As much as Castiel likes Smith he still worries about him hurting Jack. His grace is slowly fading and soon, very soon, he will be human again. Being human is hard and lonely and terrifying. Jack is only half-human but he displays all the symptoms of being human. He gets tired and hungry. He urinates and defecates. He sings and he dances. He's stubborn and yet yielding. He feels love and hate. He fears things that are harmless and doesn't think before seeking comfort in the arms of those he loves. He fears things that harm and doesn't think before trying to protect those he loves. 

Unfortunately, Jack lives in a family that isn't really known for their emotional availability. He lives with a man who repressed every selfish thought for nearly forty years, a man who relies on his brother for everything despite being nearly forty, and an angel that felt nothing but blind faith for nearly four hundred million years.

It's not all bad.  
Dean is the dad that teaches Jack to love music and food and people.  
Sam is the dad that teaches Jack to love learning and comforting and stubbornness.   
Castiel is the dad who... well he's not sure what he's taught Jack. 

Despite his fading grace, he can still sense Smith's soul. It's a kind thing with a hint of anger that all young men seem to carry. When he first sees Jack it flares brighter but Castiel can no longer truly focus on the finer details. Still, seeing Jack smile and laugh and blush makes the pain of losing his powers feel not all that bad.

* * *

Dean's soul is bright and, he suspects, will be bright until the day his grace finally leaves him. Right now he's grumbling and trying to shove a pair of yellow and black wool socks onto Castiel's feet. 

They'd turned one of the many unused bedrooms into a sort of family room with a big couch and a working television and a small refrigerator filled with drinks. Castiel enjoys stretching out on the couch to nap or read. Dean sometimes joins him though the arrangement more often than not ends with Castiel shoving his cold toes under Dean's backside (which he enjoys very much). 

"You're going to get pneumonia and die if you don't start wearing socks. That's a stupid way to go, Cas." 

There is nothing in the world that could ever stop Dean Winchester from caring about the world. 

"I enjoy the cold." And he does. The cold floor feels good now that things are beginning to feel less and less like molecules. He purposefully moves his feet this way and that just to annoy his not-boyfriend (because Dean refuses to call what they have anything). 

Dean gives his thigh a good smack and then manages to wrangle a sock onto one foot. "You're worse than a little kid!" Castiel laughs when Dean smacks him again. He relents and lets his not-lover (Dean doesn't like that one either) put the other sock on. 

Since what had happened (they don't talk about it), their interactions aren't so different. There had always been movie nights in Dean's room. They'd shared meals, or rather Castiel had stared at Dean while he ate. They'd shared touches and looks and so many other things. Now there was no hesitating or worrying. It was good. So any things were good now. 

"Hello!" Jack smiles, hand raised in greeting. He's standing in the doorway and he's not wearing socks. "Cas, I want to talk to you." He speaks in a sort of stilted manner that is charming yet otherworldly. Something isn't quite right about Jack and most humans seem to pick up on that on a primal level.

"Put on some damn socks. You're both going to freeze." Dean pushes Castiel's feet away and gets up. He ruffles Jack's hair as he leaves the room. 

* * *

Jack takes that as his cue to sit down. He sits ramrod straight with his hands in his lap. "How did Dean react when he found out you're an angel?"

Castiel cocks his head. Jack never asks much about life before the events that lead up to his birth. He is more likely to ask questions like how to tie his shoes or how to properly eat toast. 

"He stabbed me."  
"Oh... That isn't a good response."

Jack frowns and furrows his brows. They sit in silence for what might be a minute or maybe an hour. Time still means very little. Soon enough it will mean everything. 

"Do you think Smith would stab me?"

Being almost human brings so many things. He's died and died again knowing he would somehow return. Now? There will be no returning. There will be no healing the people he loves. He will be powerless. Somehow he isn't afraid to die.

He is afraid that he won't be able to protect Jack anymore. 

"Jack..." He pauses. Jack smiles hopefully. He's always so hopeful. "No one can ever know what you are. You know this. We've talked about this. You're-"

"An abomination." Jack finishes and his smile fades. "I know."

Castiel is the dad that teaches disappointment and longing and otherness. 

"You're not an abomination. You're just not...Like anything else. Not everyone can accept that. Dean took years to accept it. Even I believed that you would be evil. You're good, Jack." Castiel rubs Jack's back the way he's seen Sam comfort him before. "You said that we have to appreciate the time we have with humans... But you're going to be human soon...And Smith is human and he's going to realize I'm not aging. Sam and Dean..."

Four million years is a long time to come to terms with your own immortality. Jack is less than half a decade old.

"I just want people to know I'll always be there for them. I hate it, Cas." Jack's eyes are red and wet. Maybe they spend another minute or an hour or a second sitting there as father and son. His expression is all wobbly mouthed and the beginning of sniffles.   
"We have to accept that some things are meant to be. One day you'll die." Tears start to fall from those big blue eyes and it hurts. "And one day I'll die and I don't think I'm afraid anymore, Jack. I don't want to die but I'm not afraid."

Hours. Minutes. Seconds. It doesn't matter. Jack drops his head and snivels the same way he does when he begs to sleep in their room after a nightmare. "I want him to know so he won't hate me. Everyone hated me."

Love is probably the worst thing that comes with being human. It's an insidious thing that creeps inside of you and tears and tears until there's nothing left. 

But all things can be repaired. 

"I don't hate you. Sam doesn't hate you. Dean doesn't hate you." He's not so good at this comforting thing. He wants to be better. "We just have to be careful."

Jack nods slowly. Whether he truly gets what Castiel wants him to understand is a mystery. "Can I have some candy?" His smile is watery. "And...Can I go out tonight?"

Castiel chuckles. Jack is...Jack. "Yes to the candy. Maybe to going out and you have to ask Dean."  
"Oh, man..."

**Author's Note:**

> Random headcanon: Cas eventually drops the "eil" from his name when introducing himself because it means "of God," but I think he still thinks of himself as Castiel
> 
> [Find me on tumblr at beckycoded-casgirl.tumblr.com](https://beckycoded-casgirl.tumblr.com/)


End file.
